


Numbing the senses

by Morpheel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Character Turned Into Vampire, Consensual, Falling In Love, Feeding, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Build, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheel/pseuds/Morpheel
Summary: "Matt..."It was like reciting a prayer to a benevolent god, only for his words to be lost within the currents and instantly drowned out once more by the sound of skin meeting skin. He could feel himself falling, head spinning as the man’s mouth worked slow patterns along the flesh of his neck.Tom couldn’t count how many times he had been bitten.





	Numbing the senses

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I just wanted to write Matt feeding off of Tom, yet true to my legacy, I just add way too much plot into shit. I'm actually pretty content with this so I hope you all like it too.

_“Mnnn…”_

_The room was deafeningly still, not even the shadows daring to stir as they lay dormant across the checkered walls of Tom’s room. Blinds were tightly drawn to only allow in the faintest glow of the moonlight, narrow slits reflecting barred patterns across the unoccupied bed._

_The only time that the darkness dared to move was when the passing lights of a car flashed through the small confinement. The shadows would streak across the walls, tracing patterns and symbols along the brunette’s skin as he lay within a lover’s embrace._

_All would still again, and Tom would open his eyes to the dull moon peeking through his blinds._

_Blank eyes filled with lethargic wonder, mouth agape in soft pants as hands skimmed slowly along the pale expanse of his stomach. Claws would scrape along his rising and falling chest, tweaking the buds there and causing his back to arch further into what could only be described as a cold, unyielding pillar._

_Yet what was behind him was largely organic, and most certainly familiar, despite how twisted his form had become._

_“Matt…”_

_It was like reciting a prayer to a benevolent god, only for his words to be lost within the currents and instantly drowned out once more by the sound of skin rubbing against skin. He could feel himself falling, head spinning as the man’s mouth worked slow patterns along the flesh of his neck._

_He couldn’t count how many times he had been bitten._

_The fangs kept dipping in and out, taking as they pleased; followed by a cold tongue trailing along the injuries and replacing the sting with a dull, tingling pleasure. He couldn’t help but let his heavy head fall to the side, allowing his lover access to his most fragile state._

_Another car sped by, and Tom had to close his eyes once more to the bright onslaught of light. He shifted on Matt’s lap, feeling the hard length beneath him with each subtle sway of his hips. They had been at it for no more than thirty minutes and Tom was weighed heavy with exhaustion. He was nearly collapsing off of Matt’s lap as it was._

_Yet he tensed as frigid palms wrapped around the flimsy material of his boxers, palming the hardened skin and causing Tom to jerk in surprise. He clenched his fists tight to the sides of his computer chair to keep his balance._

_He could hardly believe that he was in this situation, everything feeling like he was moving through a hazy fog after Matt came into his room. The red irises of his friend were off-putting enough- yet paired with a smile carved with too long of fangs? Tom outright shuttered at the memory, before feeling himself melting back once more as Matt’s fingers delved into the hem of his briefs._

_Tom shivered at the cold hand wrapping around him, stroking the skin in lazy motions s as Matt’s tongue pressed a jagged cut further open with an eager press. The cut welled with blood, filling the starving Vampire’s mouth as quickly he lapped at the steady stream._

_There were no complaints as Tom’s cock twitched in response, Matt’s palm sliding up to wrap himself entirely about the head and give it a slow stroke downwards. It had Tom’s toes curling in delight, nose scrunching as he threw his head to the opposite shoulder._

_He was so sensitive all over, the tight grip pulling a wanton moan from the eyeless man as his partner’s hips began to gyrate in soft circles into the cleft of his ass. He could feel the familiarity behind the motions, memories of times past circulating through his head. Never was Matt this rough, never could he be the firm hand that pulled submission from Tom._

_They were always a gentle, gentle lover._

_This was such a stark contrast that Tom swore he was stuck in a dream’s clutch. Scratches and nips lathered his body, claws doing a number on his sides even without the intention of hurting. It had his head pleasantly buzzing, each flicker of pain igniting the fire in his stomach higher and higher._

_He had always been a masochist, and Matt could never provide. Until now, that is._

_This was like heaven to his blissed-out mentality._

_Tom firmly ground back down onto Matt’s lap, feeling cold, wiry arms pulling tight around his midsection and dragging him closer. He pulled away from his neck, tongue darting out across reddened lips to grip Tom’s chin in his palm._

_“Lift your hips for me, love.”_

_It was like a mechanical pull caused his limbs to move slowly, none of his own accord, to arch his hips and pull the wet material of his shorts off once and for all. His actions were not his own, yet from the smile spread across his lips there was no doubt in their minds he would do so anyways._

_They dropped to the side of the chair, body being turned around like a puppet as arms lazily spread out across Matt’s shoulders. He settled himself back down, knees bent at an uncomfortable angle but adding another layer of raw sensation to the pain jolting down his spine and straight to his cock. He was achingly hard, tip heavy and leaking with precum onto Matt’s stomach._

_The vampire stared up and him with hypnotic eyes, only made all the more intense with the blood trickling ever so down the sides of his mouth. Tom felt a strange compulsion run through him as Matt’s fingers tangled into the back of his gelled locks._

_Their lips met together, Tom’s blank irises slowly rolling back at the taste of copper exploding in his mouth with each pass of their lips. It was strangely intoxicating, moreso than his Smirnoff, as Matt’s tongue pressed between the lines of his lips._

_Quickly the embrace grew outright filthy, tongue and teeth meeting in wet pulls as the sound of a lube cap popped behind him. Cold fingers prodded even colder lube at his overheated entrance, still slightly stretched from his own personal session not even two hours ago._

_Suddenly the press of two fingers had his head spinning worse than the blood loss, his mouth falling open into a pant as Matt’s kiss only grew hungrier. He could pull the filthiest noises from his lover with ease. The slick fingers easily stretched him open with each lazy curl, claws such a stark contrast to the usual well-manicured digits that Matt sported._

_It was strange to feel the reaching press of them, carefully attempting to dodge his sensitive innards. He had the wit to stay as still as possible to avoid a completely unnecessary maiming. His arms made their way around Matt’s neck, breath coming out slow as a second finger steadily became a third._

_He could feel the edges of the points scraping with each pass, so close to hurting but so far from a problem that Tom felt concern for his own masochistic tendencies. He could only grit down and bear it, feeling them spread and push while Matt’s own breaths grew heavy with need._

_It made it difficult to resist moving- that is until the temptation was too great. Shifting himself ever so, it was easy to slide his hand between Matt’s legs in favor of moving his own wider. The buttons of his jeans never felt like as much of an obstacle as they do today. Unsteady fingers pulled at the seams, rummaging through the fabric before finding exactly what Tom knew he needed most._

_Even in the palm of his hand, thick with blood, Matt’s cock felt as ice cold as the rest of his body. It felt chilling between his fingers, cold and solid as he teased the head of his cock in time with the motions of the vampire’s fingers._

_The growl that left him sent trembles down Tom’s spine, eyes squeezing tight as a prickle of fear flashed as Matt’s mouth stretched wide. He could see the pristine fangs, so inhumanly sharp, and felt his cock give a desperate throb at the thought that they were the culprit to the dull ache pulling his body._

_Tom kept his wrist moving, however, as Matt’s efforts to stretch him only doubled. Three fingers twisted and became four, where Tom finally couldn’t hold back. He shouted in pleasure as the claws danced against his skin, scratching and tugging in ways that he swore he could see stars._

_He could hardly form words within his mind. This made it even more difficult to vocalize them, mouth falling open in a breathless sigh as his palm squeezed tight around Matt. Finally he managed to pull back, lifting his hips up on trembling thighs to scoot forward. “Please…”_

_With an arch of a ginger eyebrow, Tom almost thought that Matt would make him continue. Yet thankfully the fanged smile spread across Matt’s lips instead, tongue darting out to swipe a drop of blood from his lips. The fingers were regrettably withdrawn from inside of him._

_Yet when Matt’s hands pulled Tom forward he swore he hardly noticed. He was chest to chest with the monster, eyes locked with the beast as suddenly he felt his body going limp within the hold. A small whispering of permission seemed to tickle his subconscious, a request to let go and **feel**._

_The swirl in those red irises were hypnotic as Matt kept his chin tilted up. Tom could feel words on the tip of his tongue, a confirmation to that voice that seeked to consume him completely. He wanted to let go, to feel, to trust Matt with his entire body and soul and bind himself to this gorgeous creature._

_Yet he couldn’t speak. His mouth refused to move, staring into the blood of Matt’s gaze seemed to swallow him whole._

_However if there was one thing he could do, he could try to whisper back. His mind felt like it was moving through sludge as the voice beckoned him forward, eyes growing heavy as suddenly the red was gone and his temple was planted firmly against Matt’s chest. His arms had fallen down to his sides, Matt keeping him upright as the vampire’s claws traced gentle circles along his back._

_The voice came again, questioning, and this time Tom was ready. He could hear himself speak, though with what voice he wasn’t sure. Whether it was in his head or past his lips, he knew precisely what his answer would be._

_“Yes.”_

_Suddenly sensations were exploding through his body once again; lighting jolting in his veins as all he could do was could moan at how pleasantly **full** he was. It was as though his prayer was answered, senses drowning in a way that had him clutching the front of Matt’s hoodie._

_It was a harsh stretch, to suddenly be filled so full. Tom’s head spun as Matt’s hips were already moving, rocking him against his chest and holding him steady. The way Matt’s arms tightened about him had Tom feeling like something akin to a doll. Precious, cherished, desired._

_He felt wanted and needed, possessed, and it was the most intense sensation he could have asked for; To be held in a lover’s arms even when their heart was still and dead inside their chest, with their skin sickly pale and **hungering** for Tom, to be needed so frantically that it could leave him dead._

_Tom never wanted to come down from this high._

_He could feel his hips moving with each rock of Matt’s, body reacting in stride to the pace that the man set. Hands smoothed down the back of his head, petting his hair, comforting him with a gentle touch as the arms holding him only seemed to tighten with each pass inside of him._

_Tom felt crushed, yet not close enough all at the same time. He wanted more. Even with his lover filling him up full he just couldn’t scratch the itch just under his skin. Nothing felt like enough, nothing close enough- not even when their hips were flushed together could he feel full._

_His nails bit into Matt’s sleeves, head hanging low as each roll of his hips had a broken sigh leaving him. His body felt the pleasure, his mind acknowledged the sensations, but it felt like his very core was missing. Like he was scooped hollow and only Matt could fill that ache deep within his chest._

_All he wanted was for the vampire to crawl under his skin, to claw through the innards of his body and never come back out. He could feel his teeth pushing deep into his lip, the taste of copper all too familiar. All it took was a single moment before Matt was moving, turning Tom’s head back up and dragging his tongue along the beads of crimson in hungry sweeps. The brunette outright moaned when the skin pulled between Matt’s lips, the suction irritating the cuts as his head spun in dizzying delight._

_He could feel his body plummeting, the spinning of his head and ache of his body only pulling him down faster as he jerked his hips in desperate circles. He needed it deeper, needed something that only Matt could provide even if he couldn’t identify just what it was he wanted._

_The kiss had him feel almost as if he were drowning, his nails scratching deep into Matt’s hoodie as he couldn’t pull away. He couldn’t for the life of him find the energy to push against his lover’s chest, couldn’t free himself from the crushing hold that sapped the energy straight from his bones._

_The strange thing, however, was that he had no real desire to escape the grip._

_He felt as though he was falling with each slow roll of Matt’s hips, nails digging into his thighs to keep his body moving. Each downwards push had him curling further into the pleasure, mouth falling open into the kiss yet not a single sound escaped._

_“Beautiful. Gorgeous, gorgeous boy.” Matt spoke through the fog in Tom’s brain, lips parting and releasing his raw lip with that stunning smile spreading across his immaculate features. The praise barely registered, yet the fluttering feeling within his hollow chest had Tom returning the smile in a weak upturn of his lips._

_He could hardly feel anything past the buzz in his body, the sudden aching emptiness stilling his insides in a deep cold. It was as if he were plunged into the icy abyss of nothingness, only for Matt to be the single dark star lighting the space with a purple glow._

_Tom wanted to reach for it, wanted to feel the burn of its light against his skin. He never realized how empty he was without this in his life. Matt’s hold was so gentle despite the strength, so loving in ways that Tom knew he could never let slip between his fingers._

_Whatever Matt wanted to give him, he needed to take it._

_Small whimpers were the only noise he was capable of making as his cock twitched pathetically against his stomach, thick lines of precum sliding down his shaft as the sensation of Matt’s hoodie against it was so close to pushing him over the edge._

_Although he couldn’t be certain, he had a feeling Matt was close too. He stared up in lethargic wonder to the deep red pools that Matt’s eyes had become, registering the man’s mouth moving yet hearing no real sentences past the static in his ears. Belatedly he wondered if he was still bleeding._

_“Such a pretty face-…want to hold yo-….-sume you down to your very core-….-see what makes you-…-need you to be-….mine.”_

_It was as if Matt was speaking through miles upon miles of ocean, staring down at the depths that Tom had fallen to. Each word seemed quieter and quieter as his eyes became unfocused- only snapping back into attention when a sudden push of Matt’s hips had him clawing at his shirt once again._

_His head fell back into a desperate moan, back arching up as he ached to feel that again. The line of his throat was bore to the beast. His jugular stood out so prominently beyond the lines of his adam’s apple, bobbing with each swallow as he felt his drool threaten to slide down the sides of his bloody mouth._

_By the time he heard the barely-controlled growl of his lover, it was far too late to realize his error._

_He felt fangs burying deep into his neck once more, claws digging deep into his bare waist as Tom froze in shock at the sudden pain. Matt had sunk far deeper than before, never having so much as touched the important artery throughout their entire lovemaking._

_At first the shock made way to a throbbing pain, yet the sensation of Matt’s tongue against the skin his teeth were buried into added a second layer of…pleasure. He felt like his entire body was on fire as Matt’s hips began to grind, rolling in harsh motions as each desperate swallow of blood had Tom feeling the pull of unconsciousness crashing towards him._

_Yet he felt as though he were floating. No longer in his skin. Staring down at the mess of ginger hair wisping against his cheek as his lover sped them both towards the edge. He felt as though he could cry from how close he was, wanting nothing more than to feel the sweet release that Matt had to give him._

_He swore he saw stars behind his eyelids as the darkness threatened his vision, narrowing in as his body no longer had the energy to keep itself up. His arms fell flat to his side as his head went slack, his body twitching lightly with each pass of Matt’s hips._

_The last thing he could register was the sensation of fingers wrapping around him and he was gone, spilling warmth all across the frigid hands wrapped around him. His hips gave a weak jerk before his mind steadily parted from his body, eyes remaining rolled back as the final wave of orgasm gripped him._

_Like a butterfly taken by a breeze, the last waves of consciousness left him, ripping through the waters and leaving only a flat surface of inky depths in his blank eyes. All he could think was that this. This was exactly what he needed all this time._

* * *

 

It was a slow kind of thing, feeling his lover’s pulse cease into nothing more than the softest of flutters behind his fangs.

The second that those gorgeous eyes rolled back, Matt knew it was not much longer at all that Tom had left. His hands slid up, spunk cooling on his skin as steadily he moved his hand underneath Tom’s shirt to chase the faint tick of his heart.

He was in his dying breaths as Matt cupped his hand over the spot where the pulse was strongest, irregular in its beats as Tom’s breathing grew quick and shallow. Already his mind was no longer with him without a steady supply of oxygen through the missing blood, only a matter of time before the rest of his body followed suit.

Matt allowed his eyes to close as the taste of blood in his mouth was almost too strong. He felt the transgressions of his actions weighing heavily upon his shoulders as the heartbeat beneath his fingertips kept growing fainter.

Tom may have agreed to this, with every ounce of his body, but did it truly make it right?

He didn’t have time to reflect as he felt the final beat of Tom’s heart flicker past his fingertips, almost too light to touch, before drifting into absolute stillness. No longer could he feel his lover’s life through his body, a final gasp pulling his lips open before instantly his features stilled.

A single tear slid down Matt’s cheek as he bid his lover’s humanity goodbye, feeling the cold grip of death already cooling his once-warm skin. He moved his thumb up to carefully close each eyelid, unable to help but smile at just how peaceful Tom looked without the usual lines of anger pulling down his features.

Matt carefully lifted the man up into his arms, weighing so little now with the aid of his supernatural strength. He placed him upon his covers, carefully pulling them to cradle his form in soft blues and greys. The creature drifted back towards Tom’s closet, already knowing exactly where to look as he pulled out a barely-used grey tuxedo from the very back.

With slow movements he carefully removed Tom’s shirt, replacing it with a fine button down and making sure to move fast enough to avoid the rigor mortis that came shortly after death. He managed to work the pants up, fasting the buttons and tucking in the undershirt as carefully his fingers adjusted and plucked the jacket to lay just right over his body.

Matt couldn’t help but smile at the sight, thinking that Tom looked undeniably beautiful like this. He moved his hands up to brush a few strands of hair back into place, only to move them further down to grip his hands within his own. “I love you, Tom.” He whispered, before finally crossing the human’s hands together into a perfect replica of a casket funeral.

It felt wrong to disturb the scene any more than he already has. As terribly as Matt wanted to stay, he knew what he needed to do was done, and to linger would only make time tick by slower.

So he let the door shut on the scene, leaving only the pale moonlight as Tom’s company.

-

\- - -

-

At exactly 3:47 A.M., merely two hours after the final breath had left his still-warm lips, blank eyes opened once again.

He was hungry.


End file.
